


Dogs

by Redgeandlilly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgeandlilly/pseuds/Redgeandlilly
Summary: Sebastian can't understand why the young master wastes his time on a dog when there is a lovely black cat at his side.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Dogs

Sebastian hates dogs. Loathes them. There is something about their ever-present happiness, their unwavering eagerness to please that turns his stomach and sets his teeth on edge. They salivate for attention like a whore awaiting her next customer. Love me. Treat me well. Tell me what I wish to hear. I will lay my world at your feet. 

Cats are not so needy. They curl up in a corner and observe. If they wanted your adulation they would seek it. Perhaps they will allow you to express it later. Just perhaps. When you are done fawning over that ridiculous dog. 

Of the foul beasts the master has allowed himself to associate with, the poodle is the worst. Yapping incessantly, demanding attention, always threatening to put the young master in a good mood. He does not understand how the young master can even stand to look at the thing, let alone stroke it, when there is a lovely black cat curled at his side. 

"Oh Ciel, isn't this cute?" 

She beams at him. A smile threatens. The poodle barks, a manic grin stretching its face.

"Of course. Don't you think so, Sebastian?" 

"Quite cute," he agrees, feigning a smile. 

The black cat hisses softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my fanfiction.net account before I ever switched to AO3. I've got a lot of time right now with the whole COVID-19 craziness going on so I'm working on fanfics and transferring a few of my older pieces. I really hope you all enjoyed and that you're all staying safe and healthy. :)


End file.
